1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device, notably for wall fixing, for a profiled electrical conduit that includes a central part, a head and a foot intended respectively to be fitted by suitable shapes against a side wall and the upper and lower walls of the conduit.
2. Discussion of the Background
The head and the foot of such a known fixing device for an electrical conduit of a rectangular section consist of two side pieces, an upper and lower, extending perpendicular to the central part and whose length is suitable for the width of the conduit in such a way that the fixing device can envelop the conduit. The retention of the fixing device in a position in which it holds the conduit is achieved by a connecting strip that extends along a side wall opposite to that wall against which the central part is applied and which is fixed by screwing to the free ends of the two side pieces.
The mounting of such a fixing device around the conduit is not, however rapid because of the assembly work required for the connecting strip.
Furthermore, the use of such a connecting strip for each fixing device does not leave free access to the whole of the side wall of the conduit situated alongside the connecting strips, which prevents the fixing of spur boxes to the conduit opposite the fixing devices.